The embodiments described herein relate to medical device technology, in particular to a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner apparatus.
The CT scanner apparatus comprises a scanner gantry, an X-ray generator and a detector mounted in the scanner gantry. The scan data collected by the detector, after being processed, must be transmitted from the rotary part of the scanner gantry to the stationary part of the scanner gantry to be further data processed or be displayed on a display. In a CT scanner apparatus, data transmission between the rotary part and the stationary part of the scanner gantry is a technical problem for all CT scanner apparatus to solve. The prior art is to add a slip ring and set a contact point thereon to implement data transmission between the rotary part and the stationary part of the scanner gantry. This type of technical solution can only guarantee reliable data transmission to a certain extent. With the acceleration of rotation speed of the scanner apparatus and the advent of multi-slice scanner device, data generated by the scanner apparatus are also escalating. The existing technical solution cannot meet the demand for higher stability, and is costly at the same time.